A Rose, My Rose
by Tottering Fool
Summary: Edward and his aunt are turned by the lovely Carlisle Cullen. Pre-Twilight through Breaking Dawn. A Carlisle/OC.
1. Letters to you

July 19, 1918.

My Dearest Curtis,

Days have been going by so quickly nowadays.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. have been feeling very tired as of late and I fear the worst. Not only is the tiredness a factor but they having a severe case of the cough.

The word now is that the Influenza is coming down to Chicago and I worry for myself and for my nephew Edward. I have been trying to send him to my parents up in the countryside but he refuses to leave his family and I.

I see him often trying to hide his cough, his fever is getting worse, and his skin is becoming dreadfully pale. My dearest I am so lost without you.

But enough about me; how are you? Carol Jefferson down the street told me that her son is returning home. They say that they are sending many of our boys home because of the victory of France. Are you coming back to me?

Carson Bales wrote to his fiancé a few weeks back, he told her that he has fallen in love with French woman, she was so sad. She died Thursday; the Influenza had gotten to her. I think she wanted to get sick, I don't think she had anything to live for.

My love, you promised as soon as you returned to from Paris that you would come and marry me, and I will hold you to that till the end of my life. But please hurry, I miss you.

Your darling girl,  
Marjorie

My darling girl Maggie.

Paris is getting old, I miss you and your cooking too much. I can't believe that it has been two years since I have seen your emerald eyes. Every time I close my eyes I see you on the last day I had before I was deployed.

I took you on picnic to our little spot in the woods; I had even made the food. I remember you wincing every time you took a bite of the cookies I had failed to make. But you ate every single one of those cookies till they were all gone. 'They were the best cookies I had ever tasted,' you said. I called you out on lying, knowing that you were trying to make me feel better and well, I guess it did.

As for your Elisabeth and Edward Sr. I'm going to be selfish and ask you not to take care of them anymore, the last thing I need is to come home and find you on your death bed. My love, take yourself and Edward away from this and wait for me, I will see you soon. I talked to my captain and he said that we are to be returning home very soon.

And as for Carson predicament, you best not believe that I would ever do that to you. These women don't hold a candle to you.

The minute I step foot on American soil you best believe that I will going straight to you and kissing you like it's the last thing I do, then I will race you to the chapel and I will marry you and call you my own.

I will miss you and I will see you very soon.

With all my love,**  
Your Curtis. **


	2. Alone

September 19, 1918.

Maggie wept over Elizabeth's now dead body. The influenza had taken her brother-in-law and now her own sister. She felt as if she had nothing else to live for. Curtis had failed to reply to her last letters and she fears the worst. Her only hope is her 17 year old nephew that is now lying in his own deathbed.

Maggie coughed violently as she kneeled her way towards Edward's hospital bed.

"Edward?" She whispered softly into his ear, she took a hold of his warm hand with her colder one.

Edward stayed silent; Maggie knew that his time was ending soon, as was hers. She wasn't visiting her sister and her nephew; she was also in the hospital bed right next to his.

"Marjorie? You must get back in your bed." Maggie turned to see Doctor Cullen standing behind her; he had been remarkably wonderful these past few weeks with her and her family.

Maggie tried to stand up but her legs gave out, Carlisle went over to her and picked her up as if she was as light as a feather. She blushed as he carried her to her death bed. She had to admit that she had a slight crush on the handsome doctor, he had been very attentive to her over the past weeks and she had developed a kinship with him.

"Sleep…" He whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Maggie woke up hearing a female voice in her room. She looked over to where Edward was lying last night, but two nurses were making the bed.

"Where is my nephew, Edward Mason?" She asked, her voice was raspy because of her sickness. The two nurse gasped and turned around and glanced at her before walking out of the room.

Maggie looked outside to see that it was still dark out, most likely the early morning and noticed that both Elizabeth's and Edward's beds were made. She understood now, they had died and she was alone. Maggie felt her warm tears well up in her eyes and fall for her beloved sister and nephew. But she knew she'd join them in the Heaven when her time came.

"Maggie?" Maggie looked over to Dr. Cullen, still crying for her family. "Everything will be alright."

"How so? I have lost hope with this life." She said softly, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What if you could have a new life, be reborn into another?" Carlisle asked hopefully. Maggie looked at him strangely. "Would you do it?"

"Not without my family." Maggie mumbled, wiping her nose with her handkerchief.

"What if Edward was there with you?" Maggie snapped her head towards Carlisle, now fully interested in what he was saying. "If I was there also. Would you do it?"

"What?" Maggie was still confused at what he was asking, was he jesting with her?

"Free of sickness and death, forever beautiful and young. Would you?" Carlisle said, stepping closer to Maggie. He knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. She felt the coldness of his skin radiate from, it felt amazing under her blazing skin.

"It sounds like a dream." She whispered, staring at Carlisle, if he was any other man, she would be frightened, but with him he was safe.

"It's not." He whispered back, his lips inching closer and closer to her neck. "Do you?"

"Yes."

Carlisle swooped down and pressed his lips to her neck, giving her a light kiss, almost as an apology, before biting into it.

Carlisle groaned as her blood slid down his throat, he had never, not even when he was a newborn been so addicted to a humans blood more that Maggie's. With Edward he was very wary at first, but his blood held no appeal to him, not like Maggie's did.

At first, the bit was pleasurable, something to Maggie that felt very romantic about it. And when he kissed her neck just before, it was very romantic. The whole first part was very erotic on her part, but seconds after she started feeling very woozy and tired. She had never felt this before, not even her sickness had caused this feeling. But as time went on, the odd feeling turned horrible and pain swelled in her body, she tried to scream out in pain, but the lack of blood caused it to be only gasps.

"Shhh, we are almost there." Carlisle voice called to her, before her eyes closed and she passed out.


	3. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any recognizable characters yadda yadda! :P

* * *

Maggie POV:

I screamed as the pain in my throat intensified tenfold. The pain that had ran throughout my body the past few days, though it seemed like years, in its own way distracted me from the pain in my throat. It felt as if I had never drunk anything in my whole 23 years and am now just waking up with my throat dry. Trying to distract myself from the gnawing pain in my throat I focused on my surroundings. My eyes were still closed, I felt as if it wasn't safe to open them yet, I focused on my other senses.

My ears were picking up sounds that seemed like they were close up, but instinctually, I knew that they were 70 meters west of my location. The sound seemed to be… water? Like a brook or possibly light river. To the opposite of that seemed to a pounding of something, like something running. It sounded as if it had four legs, by how fast it was going possibly a deer. And how many sounds of the pounding I somehow deduced that there was a herd of about 15 or so.

I took a deep breath, though it felt unneeded to me, and smelt many smells. Things like wood and paint, I was guessing I was in a house of some kind, and two very unique scents. The two scents alerted me; my body indiscreetly tightened a bit, once again something I felt was instinctual. They both seemed non-threatening and kind, though one still put me on the edge a bit. The first was comforting; it smelt of peppermint and maple, with a dash of honey. The scent was very welcoming and seemed to belong to masculine as well. I noticed that the scent seemed to be floating around the room I was in quite a lot actually. The second seemed younger in a way, it smelt of grass and citrus, it didn't appeal to me like the other before it did but there was something very familiar about it. They both seemed familiar, but the second the most.

"Ugh, I hear voices in my head!" A young man spoke, I tightened a bit again, and the voice was familiar to me, though I couldn't remember at the moment.

"Peace, son. I have already explained to the best of my knowledge. Now be quiet we must wait for Marjorie." A second voice said, something in my mind sparked at the voice, I felt myself move a bit at the voice. It was beautiful.

"Oh God…" The young man groaned, but the other shushed him quickly.

I felt that it was okay to open my eyes. So I opened my right eye open first. But after I did so I open the left and I widened them. It was amazing… The light tones of the ceiling reflected perfectly with the sun coming from the window to my right. It seemed to almost reflect off of it. I focused harder on the ceiling and my eyes seemed to zoom so I could see the tiny bumps that were on it. I looked closer at the whole room, it was very plain, just a twin bed, nightstand, and lamp to the left side by the door. The whole room seemed to be a light brown. The lamp was turned off and the sun was setting but I looked at everything and it seemed as if it was day.

"She is up; can we get her and hunt? I am so thirsty!" The younger one said. Hunt? What did he mean by that?

"We must let her come to us; you remember how you felt waking up Edward." The other said. Edward… That name… It was so familiar to me, like I had known it all my life. I couldn't put a face to the name though.

"Ha!" Edward, I think, said. "Hurry up Aunt Maggie!" Maggie! I know her! Well me! I am Maggie, also known as Marjorie!

I soon as I came to the realization pictures seemed to rapidly run through my brain, pictures of things that soon started getting fuzzy. Pictures of my home, my sister and brother-in-law, my nephew Edward! Curtis and our lovely spot in the woods, us in love.

I sat up in the bed, my body feeling limber. I moved my legs and tossed them over the side of the bed and placed them on the hardwood floor. I stood up, the stress that I usually felt when standing was nonexistent. I felt like a feather, that my body mass was nothing. I moved to the door, grabbing the door of the handle and pulled it open. I turned and faced a long hallway and followed it. I turned and faced a set of stair that went down. An uneasy feeling came upon me. I felt as if I should go up back into the room and barricade myself in it and wait for the other to get me. Immediately I started thing ways on how to attack the situation of being out numbered.

"Aunt Maggie?" Edward called out; I immediately stopped my plan of action, snapping me back into myself.

"Marjorie, it is me Dr. Carlisle Cullen, would you like to come down, Edward and I are sitting down." He said, I wanted to shout that I knew that already but held my tongue.

I walked slowly down the stairs and noticed them sitting on a red sofa.

"Marjorie." Carlisle whispered, though I heard him perfectly. He was perfection… Nothing in my short life had ever seen such a masterpiece. Not anything in the world could ever compare to him. He was beautiful. His blonde hair shimmered and was pulled back into his usual hairstyle that complimented him perfectly, his overly white skinned seemed so smooth almost as smooth as ice and his honey eyes glowed, and his lips, those wonderful lips pulled into an equally wonderful smile that showed a perfect white teeth. I shot a small smile back, still in awe of him.

Edward sighed, I looked over to him. My once little nephew seemed to grow up in looks. Features and bone structure lost all of it childlike appeal and turned into itself into a manlike face almost. His baby fat that was on his cheeks was lost showing now high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His skin was as pale as Carlisle's but what shocked me were his eyes. They were no long the green that we shared but a monstrous looking red, almost blood-like. I gasped in horror.

* * *

Okay I am done for this.

Next up, hunting and Maggie sees herself!

Woohoo!

Beta?

**OH! I got a website, check my BIO page for it (under my email one) for info about upcoming stories, sneak peeks of the next chapter, and also pictures of my OC with character bios. It should be complete on Friday 12/30!**

**Also there is a calender on there that shows when updates and sneak peeks will be posted. Check it out! It's moblie friendly. Become a member!:)**


	4. Trust Me?

"Your – your eyes! They're red, Edward! This is so abnormal, almost _supernatural._" I cried, putting my hand across my mouth in horror. What is this? I am so confused! A laugh broke through the thickness of the room; I jumped in fright looking over to my left and saw Carlisle looking bashfully down at me.

"I apologize," he said softly, almost sincerely sounding, but the small smile tugging on the side of his mouth made me digress from that thought. My eyes squinted slightly at him.

"Please tell me what is going on, I am so confused. All I remember is being at the hospital, and that is a tad hazy. I close my eyes and I am here! I see _everything! _ Cracks and dents in the wood panels that are 15 feet away that could only be seen a foot away. I hear things that are miles away and my smell, I smell so much!" I said easily. Too easily; with my frantic emotions I should be hyperventilating and I said that easily in one breath. In fact I didn't need to breathe at all. Though it felt very awkward.

"Dear Maggie," Carlisle sighed, and sat down on the side of the bed I was laying on. "I know that this is very upsetting, Edward woke up days ago and has yet to adjust." Adjust to what?

I frown, and Edward sighed and told Carlisle to continued, "Maggie, Edward and you are going to be adjusting to being vampires. I bit you three days ago, and now you have awoken."

My head turned slightly as I pondered his words. The side of my mouth turned up into a crooked smile that all of the Mason family inherited. He had to of been joking.

"She doesn't believe us, Carlisle." Edward said smirking; my eyes squinted at how he knew that. But the explanation that Carlisle gave would give anyone that thought.

"Thank you Edward. Marjorie I know this explanation sounds unbelievable and stupid but think about everything that has happened in the last 5 minutes. Your sight, smell, and hearing advancements. _It's abnormal, almost supernatura_l as you would say." Carlisle joked. But this is no joking matter!

"This is no joking manner." Edward reciprocated, smirking. I felt as if I was intruding on an inside joke. Vampires, bah!

"Edward, please." Carlisle said, looking up at him almost pleadingly. Edward sighed and motioned for Carlisle to stand which he did. Edward then walked over and sat down, he put his hand on top of my own.

"Aunt Maggie," he started, I sighed. "He is unfortunately telling the truth. We are indeed vampires. Please listen to what he has to say, he is not joking." My face softens with each word he says. My poor little Edward…

"Alright," I say, giving in. Edward beams happily and looks up to Carlisle.

"We are vampires, but not the way the folklore put us. We can go into sunlight and we will not burn and garlic and holy water do nothing. Stakes couldn't pass though out tough skin so they are useless. We are almost invincible. We are fast, faster than you have ever seen, are hearing is impeccable, hearing things from miles away. And our beauty makes us different. "

"Beauty?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "I will show you in a few minutes, I need to explain to you about our _diet_."

I looked at him horrified. Diet. Oh god, I couldn't take someone's life from them its inhumane, yet again I am no longer human. But that doesn't change anything; I neither want nor will drink from any humans. It's despicable. Carlisle noticed my negative reaction and put on a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder.

"It is normal for us to drink from humans," Carlisle spoke. Edward shifted uncomfortably, and I wrapped my hand around my burning neck. "But unlike normality suggests I have found a different solution, more humane." He went on.

"And it is?" I questioned, leaning forward in my bed in anticipation.

"Animals." He said simply, I stared willing him to explain a bit more. "Animals are the solution; they satisfy the thirst but it doesn't relieve it like human blood could. It also changes your eye color as well, normally it is blood red but when you drink from animals you have eyes like mine." And he gestured up to his glimmering amber eyes.

Oh. This way seemed better of the two obviously. Even though I didn't want to take an animal's life, I'd rather take it than a human.

"We call this way vegetarian." Edward concluded. "I think now would be best if we went hunting now."

Carlisle rose from the bed and stepped backward and lowered his hand to me, offering to help me up. I raised my hand and touched his, sparks going off as our hands meet, I look up to him and he just smiles and adds more pressure to mines, asking silently if I was ready to get up. I swing my legs over and my bare feet touch the hardwood floors. The feeling was abnormal; the floor was actually warm to the touch.

I stand up, expecting it to be a bit shaking since I haven't walked in a while since my illness, but surprisingly I stood up gracefully and tall, with no kinks in my body. I no longer felt sickly but strong and agile like a youngster would feel.

I looked down at my body and realized I no longer wore what I had previously when I was in the hospital but young men's trousers and shirt. I blushed, well as much as would be expected, and looked questionably at the two men around me. Neither met my eyes.

"Aunt Maggie, it would be more difficult to hunt with a dress on. Don't worry, no one will see nor judge you." Edward explained, still not meeting my eyes. I was still bothered on who changed me. I felt naked since I didn't have my correct clothing on, but I had to agree with Edward.

"Come," Carlisle said, finally letting go of my hand. He walked to the side of the room I was staying in and opened the large window door. What – were we supposed to jump? Edward smiled and slid through the window and disappeared.

Edward!

"Come on Aunt Maggie!" I heard him call out, I sighed in relief.

Carlisle held out his hand again, "Do you trust me?" He asked. I looked at him wearily but grabbed his hand because I did.

/`/

Okay I lied, hunting and seeing her is in the next chapter! :)


	5. Monster

I laughed as I ran though the lush green forest. Everything was so… alive. My feet were bare and running so quickly that I was pretty sure that my hair was permanently vertical on my head. The ground's hardness was useless against my hard skin. Any doubts I had about me being a vampire were erased. Not a lot of people… - humans can run this speed.

I saw a large thick tree up ahead and jumped up onto one of the large branches and looked down and smiled, I was about 20 feet above the ground. I looked ahead and saw Edward zigzagging through the trees.

"Marjorie." I heard a voice call under me. I looked down and smiled at Carlisle who was looking up at me.

"Yes?" I called down.

"Come; let's see how good you do at hunting." He called up. That sounded almost like a challenge. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. I swung my torso back and then jumped and flew in the air and landed 60 feet away from where I last was.

The wind picked up and a slightly bitter smell flew through my nostrils, even though it smelts revolting it still made my mouth water and the burn in my throat soar. Unbeknownst to me my eyes also darkened considerably. I immediately took off.

My mind was in a haze, nothing mattered except the smell, the _**blood**_. I needed it. It was **mine**. I heard a whirling sound to the left of me, almost like footsteps. But I didn't care, I wanted that blood. Up ahead I see a flash of fur and a heartbeat. I lunge.

Something wraps around my waist. A growl rumbles into my left ear, then a snarl. I growl back instinctively. I turn and see Edward with pitch black pools for eyes. Normally I would of never done what I was about to do but I did anyways, I was a newborn.

I bare my teeth at him and put my hands on him and shove him off. He shoots back about 30 feet and rams into a tree and breaking it apart into tiny shreds. I crouch low and growl, keeping my teeth bare. He stands up and crouches also and snarls at me. This wasn't my nephew just like I was not his aunt. We were both monsters.

The animal was already gone, scared by our fighting. But this wasn't about the animal anymore, this was just fighting with no reason anymore. Both of us were feral. He springs at me and he wraps his hand around my neck and starts to pull, trying to take it off. I claw at his face but it seems to do nothing. I take my legs and kick them up under him and he trips but drags me down under him. Growls, shrieks, grunts all passed through my ears, some were mine some were Edward's. I heard someone keep call Edward and I's names but we ignored them. We were entirely focused on killing each other. Footsteps traveled away from up and seconds later the same bitter smell wafted through our noses. Our frantic and forceful fighting movements ceased. Both of our heads turned to were the scent was originated. We released and started running towards it. The scent combined into to one but then forked into different directions. We immediately split up and I head left and continue to follow it.

I hear the trickling of water close by and see a deer on the ground with its neck tore open. I immediately latch onto its neck and start to suck. The red fluid ran down my throat and cooled the burn in my throat and I nearly moaned. I dug my fingers into its neck and it broke under my fingernails but I didn't care.

The blood started to lessen and I started to whine. It became dry and I raised my head and licked my lips. I raise my head and the haze that had previously filled my mind and sense disappeared and I realized that what I had done, what I just did to this poor animal.

I looked to my right and say a little river a few feet away. I crawled to it and looked at myself and gasped.

My bronze colored hair darkened two shades and lengthened around 2 inches, now it was in the middle of my back. My skin was deathly pale; it was even paler than when I was sick. It was flawless though, the scar above my right eyebrow was gone. Not to be conceited nor vain but I was beautiful. I was pretty before but now… All of my features were enhanced and made them attractive and unique. My eyes widened though when I realized that my blue-green eyes were no more and now there was red, red like Edwards. Blood red, they were scary and hideous. I gasped even louder at what was around my mouth.

_Blood_.

My mouth was covered in it all around it; I had taken that poor deer's life. How could I? Oh God, I am a monster. I clutch my hand together and it felt sticky. I looked at my hand and saw the blood on them. I looked then down at my dress and noticed it was covered in blood too. I was covered in it. I started to rub my hands on my dress, trying to get the blood off of it.

"Maggie," Carlisle said behind me. I kept rubbing my hands on the dress, trying to get it off but it was just smearing it. Get it off, GET IT OFF! He puts his hand on my shoulder; I hissed and backed away from him.

"What did you do?" I whispered at him. I stared at him with distaste.

"Marjorie," He tries again but I ignore it.

"What have you done to me?" I screamed at him. He takes a step forward to me, a look of compassion and worry washes over him. I growl lowly at him.

"What I just did to Edward and the deer… I am a monster; you have turned me into a monster!" I yelled at him. I take a few steps backwards, Carlisle doesn't try to move forward anymore.

"Pleas-" He tries, I wanted nothing of it.

"Get away from me! I hate you! You did this to me!" I cried, sobs rake my body. I realized that no tears fall, "I can't even cry." I say softly in a pitiful voice. "Leave me be." I say and fall to my knees. I look down at the ground and continue to sob.

I hear footsteps back away from me and disappear. I continue to cry for a few minutes before anger consumes me again. I stand up and stare at the ground for a while.

I look up suddenly and head into the town miles away.

/~/

Uh oh! What am I thinking? Review and I'll let you know! And I have determined what her power will be! Guess?

But OHMYGOSH! 4 updates in 4 days! Awesome right! Keep commenting and I'll continue. And while I have your attention why don't you check out my other stories? I need help with one of them, the Natural Life one – which I am writing up right now!

**Review!**

Oh I need a beta!


	6. Oh Little Children I am the Big Bad Wolf

I stood on the outskirts of the town visibly shaking. God, it is so hard. The blood, oh the sweet blood that tickled my nostrils. I smelt so many different kinds, almost like a buffet for me. The sweet smell felt like it was beckoning me over to it, to the blood.

I felt the haze start to wash over me like what happened minutes before with Edward and the deer. I tried so hard to push it down and away, I really did, but unlike last time this one was stronger, much stronger, and the blood smelled so stronger and better I really had no chance on stopping it.

_No. I cannot do this. I may be a monster but I can act like I am not. Yes, Maggie._ I thought to myself, _just turn around and walk back, I don't need to go back to that place with _him_, but I can go somewhere else. _

But that blood, all that blood! _Just a little taste, a snack of sorts. Just one person and I'll be finished. _

I can do this. I took a step forward, the blood's scent got stronger. My eyes got darker. My body tenses in anticipation. I take a deep unneeded breath, it still felt awkward to no need to breath, and let it out slowly, my shaking also dwindling down too. I soon as the last bit of the air in my useless lungs is out of my mouth I take off straight to the town.

I run for seconds, miles away from the town. The scent of that delicious aroma causes me to moan out loud, it's just too good. It's heaven…

A giggling catches my ear. Two small voices are heard.

"Tommy, you are being naughty. Wait till mom finds out!" I hear a small girl's voice say. I stop dead in my tracks. The town mile away is forgotten. I turn my head to the direction of the voices, two or more miles out.

"Shut up Susie, don't be a tattle-tale!" Another young child's voice calls through the wind. A little boy perhaps. A small smile graces my face. But this is no maternal smile. No, this is the smile of the big bad wolf who just found his piggys' out of their house. Oh this is just too easy.

"Don't tell me to shut up! And I am not a tattle-tale!" She retorts back. The wind picks up and carries their unique scent to me. It rushes over me and I take another deep unneeded breath and close my eyes in almost ecstasy. I moan softly. They smell so _good_. Like innocence's. They are innocent.

I take off, heading straight for them. The haze covers me completely, I feel consumed by it. My eyes turn black and I become ruthless again. No good thoughts come to my mind, no conscious screaming at me, no feelings of dread of what's to come nor guilty of what will happen. No once again I am savage and uncontrollable.

I half a mile of their location and slow to a light jog and plan. A smirk reaches my face as they are in my sights.

I relax my tense posture, and I soften my eyes so they don't look sociopathic. My jog turns to a walk, making sure to glide gracefully. I cannot do anything about my blooded clothing and the blood on my face is too dry. I will be fine.

They were turned away from me, looking for something on the mossy ground.

"Oh little children," I say softly, making sure my voice was non-threatening. Even though my instincts were telling me to just grab their little necks and squeeze something was holding me back. "What are you doing out in the woods?"

They turn around and stare at me with shock. I see both of them swallow simultaneously and their postures tense quickly, seemingly ready to take off. I didn't really want to chase _both_ of them. I soften my smile and lower my head slightly giving off a harmless look. I look up at them and take a step closer. I was about six feet away from them. They both had blond hair and innocent features. Obviously siblings by the look of their same eye color and mouths. They looked at my clothing up and down suspiciously. Then the boy gasps.

The wind changes directions and my scent is now rushing towards them. Their postures slacken and their eyes cloud over with a dreamy look in them. They looked almost like a dying animal know it was going to die and just giving up.

My instincts now told me to attack and my features that were once calm and peaceful turn sour and I jump across and latch on to the boy's neck.

He and the girl scream out in fear, the fog that covered them before disappeared and they knew they were in trouble.

They boy hits me on my shoulders in self-defense but it was useless and annoying. He was becoming a nuisance. I grabbed onto his hair on the top of his head and pulled it down. His neck snaps and his movements stop. The little girl was long gone, screaming and running home. I realized that she was pretty close to the town so I stopped draining him and took off to her.

I caught up quickly while she kept screaming and running, so annoying, I grab the back of her neck and pull her back a little too hard and she flew back and slammed into a tree. I hear her head slam into the tree and her movements and screaming stopped also. I grabbed the top of her dress and fling her across my shoulder. I take off and head back to where her brother is, dead.

I drop her next to him and once again latch onto his neck and continue draining him. When I finished with him I started on his sister.

I was finished with both of them when the fog disappeared from my mind again. I looked down at the two children I had just murdered. Two innocent children who had done no evil in the world and here they are deep in the forest with fear etched onto their faces and the picture of my bloody self as the last thing they saw. The thing that I crave the most is what I had just killed, for blood.

_Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. _

I crawl backwards from them again. I need to get out of here, away from them! I turn around and get on my feet and dash away. Sobs once again racking my body.

What have I done in this world that made me deserve something like this? Why me?

I may feel guilty now but that need with come again and when it does…

Oh God, what to do!

/~/

Poor Maggie. Review! And I have determined what her power will be! Guess?

She's able to make the little children **trust** her, even covered in blood!

I really love to write this story! It's really fun! I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I do writing it! :)

But OHMYGOSH! 5 updates in 6 days! Awesome right! Keep reviewing and I'll continue.

**Review!**

Oh I need a beta! Anyone, I mean anyone?


	7. I Don't Want This

Listening to: Billy Joel - - greatest man ever, besides my dad :) 

**Before you read, read this: I need a beta, because I beta myself and proof-read myself which takes me like forever because I reread this thing over and over and I still miss things and I hate doing that! So please! **

**Also very important AN at the end! READ IT, I dare you.**

I craned my neck side to side subconsciously and closed my eyes a huffed loudly. My nostrils flare next, I roll my shoulders. I turn my head left and right and observe my surroundings. I was still in this damned never-ending forest. My last meal was 2 days ago and I was antsy, ready for my next meal.

Those stupid kids satisfied me for like 2 seconds. I wanted more! So much more. That blood, ahh. Better than any bitter deer. They were so sweet, so innocent. I did feel guilty about what I did, truly. Just, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do to survive. And that is what I am doing, surviving. People would understand what I am doing, it is justified. At least, that's what I am telling myself.

When I finished off the children my dress what a deep blood read, no other preexisting color was shown. I was stiff with their blood and it smelled. But I didn't care; it was almost like a trophy. A dirty, guilty trophy, but a trophy nonetheless. Since my body no longer produced oil my hair wasn't disgusting, besides the fact of the dried blood in it and the stick and leaves that now inhabited it. I stayed close to that creak and washed my face and hands from the blood, but I still could see the tint of the blood of those children on my hands. No matter how much I washed them it stayed there. My eyes were as bloody as before.

I closed my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath in and let it out slowly. My mind focused on my nose and ears. The fog blanketed me again.

2.6 miles south is a herd of deer grazing in a meadow, my nose crinkles up and I push the deer aside.

4.8 miles north is a large group of horses, again push it aside.

5.3 miles north, just past the horses I hear footfall, heaving breathing, heartbeats, and voices. I smile and take off. My eyes open and I head to the direction they are at. 15 or more, not children, much, much bigger. Full grown, full blooded humans. Almost like a freaking buffet.

2 miles away and I hear voices.

"Where are those kids?"

"It's been two days, they dead."

"Don't say that idot!"

"Man, I gotta pee!"

I was now a half a mile away, their blood flew into my nose, their heartbeats pounding in my ears, so close, their backs were turned to me, so close, my arms reach out to grab onto one of them. Almost there.

A large force slams into my side and carries me half a mile away from my prey. The prey didn't even notice.

The solid force kept pushing me farther and farther away from them. My mind was into much of a shock for me to process what was happening and make me attack. Now about 2 miles away from the retreating prey I start to come to my senses.

Black dress shoes followed by grey dress pants and a navy blue dress shirt all accompanied by pale skin, blonde hair, and gold eyes that were much darker that what they were when I last saw them days ago.

"What was that Carlisle?" I spat, my face turning into a scowl. Setting him aflame with my stare.

His gentle demeanor was now gone and replace with something that made my stomach turn and make me want to bow down to him.

"That Marjorie was called saving your life." He said heatedly. His golden eyes turned even darker. I looked upon his features and they made the venom in my eyes water up, I had missed his face.

"Carlisle," I said, that was really all I could say to him. I had nothing I could say to him.

"You will be coming home with me, you will stay there, and you will stop with the humans." He said, his tone of voice was till the same but his eyes were less steely.

I felt so weak under his stare, I couldn't meet his eyes. I dropped to my knees and I started to tearlessly sob. I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't want this.

"I know," He said, I must of said it aloud. "No sane human should want this."

He still stood above me, my head was still bowed. I still cried.

"Marjorie… Maggie, please, let me help you. Give me this chance to help you, I know you don't want this but let me make you hate it less. Please." He said, I still sobbed helplessly. I don't want this, I don't want this!

He reached his hand down and held it out for me. I looked up at his eyes; they were soft and beautiful again. I felt peace wash over me. I took his hand in my own and stood up; he squeezed my hand as we started walking towards the house.

Towards a new life with Edward and Carlisle.

~/~

Did anyone see my little jab at Bella? :)

I think I am going to skip about 8 months into the future or should I stay here for a chapter or more? I was thinking I should go into the plot more.

Sorry I have been gone for so long, I didn't abandon! I have been doing my AP testing (**DUN DUN DUN! **A woman in the background screams in horror.)

5, I repeat, 5 4-hour long AP tests. (Woman screams again) but I am finished and back in action, and when I wasn't studying I was jotting down ideas for my stories WOOOHOOO!

I have the outline for my stories booya!

My Carlisle/OC is over 100 chapters it goes (Pre-Twilight (25), Twilight (10), New Moon (10), Eclipse (10), Breaking Dawn (20), and Post-Breaking Dawn (25).) AHH I might break it up.

My Paul/OC is 17 chapters with 2 sequels kinda.

My OC/OC is going to be 50 chapters with possibility of sequels.


	8. Everything is about to change

**A have a beta for my Young Love story and she is awesome! I still need one for this! Now I will shut up. Enjoy!**

/`/

8 months later:

I sighed and stared out into the forest, and it staring back at me. I spent most of my time staring out the window. When I finally realized what I had done as just a weeks old newborn I fell into a depression. There was a time when I considered suicide for my option. Hanging, drowning, just anything but Carlisle told me it was useless.

I had given up on that idea a few days after I thought it up. I couldn't do that to Edward. I mean, what would Edward be like without me with him? He is my only family left.

I constantly thought of those children I killed. I was in such a craze I couldn't even remember their names. But maybe that's a good thing. Even after eight months of Carlisle saving me I could still see their blood on my hands, it had stained me. It would be a constant reminder of what I had done. Even with Carlisle telling me that it was natural for a newborn to do what I had done, it was no excuse. I had to walk the earth always remembering what I did.

Even with my depression I still carried on. I stay strictly animal blood. I have yet to waver from it, but it could be also that I make sure that there are no humans around for 30 miles during a hunt. I cannot take that chance and kill someone again. I couldn't go through that again.

Carlisle has been a savior to me in the past months. He has been keeping me company and my mind off of upsetting thoughts. We had become very close. A part of me resents him though. Not that he took me away from killing humans but the fact that he even let me go in the first place and not find me sooner. I may not have killed them! I also hate that he changed me into this. I should be dead, with my sister and brother. It was the natural thing to do.

I don't even know why he changed me. I know why he changed Edward but why me?

Though I have gotten closer with Carlisle I cannot bear to look at Edward, I feel so ashamed of myself. I am the older and more responsible person yet I fly off the handle and attack humans when he stays straight and narrow. I am such a terrible aunt!

I stand from the window seat in my room and start to head to the library to find a new book to occupy a few hours while Carlisle is at work. When I enter the library I see Edward sitting and reading. I think about turning and leaving but that would be cruel. So I enter and walk up to the shelf and read each of the titles in my head.

"Aunt Maggie?" I hear Edward call behind me. I turn around and look at him but keep silent.

"I know you are avoiding me. I am a mind reader after all. I know you feel like a terrible person and a terrible aunt but please do not. I do not judge you, I love you." He said softly, smiling lightly at me.

"Thank you Edward, I needed that." I replied. It didn't fix it but it was a start.

"Actually Aunt Mag I wanted to speak to you." Edward said closing his book. He moved over slightly on the couch and patted the space next to him. I walked over and sat next to him.

"What is it Edward?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"What was what like Edward?" I replied.

"Feeding off the humans." He said, I gasped softly. I rubbed my hand subconsciously; I could still see the blood even if Carlisle says it isn't there.

"It was delicious, a fog covers you and you are free, painless, and completely unstoppable until it ends then the guilt and self-loathing comes." I said softly, staring out in space, remembering. He grabs my hand in comfort.

"But that was feeding off children, what if it was criminals. You would still feel guilty?" He said. I pulled my hand from under his.

"It is still wrong, Edward." I said with a low tone. I hoped he realized that my tone suggested that the topic would end. But didn't want it too.

"I was thinking that it wouldn't. They are criminals. Murders and rapists, please!" He pleaded and grabbed my hand again.

"Edward, listen to what you are saying! These are still humans, even if they are sick! It is just newborn talking. Wait a couple years before you make this decision. But if you choose to do this you will not have my blessing." I said and took my hand away from his. I stood up and walked out of the room silently scolding him in my thoughts.

When Carlisle came home hours later I told him of Edward's idea and he agreed with me. He told me I needed to let him make his own choices even if we didn't agree with him. I had to realize that Edward was a young man now and he had the right to make his own decisions. I still thought Carlisle could make him stop thinking about this idea.

When I was around him I made sure to think about how ashamed I am about his decision. I know it's a bit mean but I didn't want him to go through what I went through when I killed humans. I had Carlisle to save me, but if Edward leaves on his own accord and choose to do this, no one will be able to save him but himself. Edward is too proud to do realize that it would be wrong and come home.

Carlisle reaching for my hand caused me to break from my thoughts. I think he knew what I was thinking about. He could see the sadness and pain in my eyes and he felt bad for me. He was nothing but compassionate.

"It will be okay Maggie. He's a smart boy." He said while interlacing our fingers.

"I hope you are right Carlisle. I don't know what I would do without him." I said softly. He brings my hand up to his mouth and gives it a peck and smiles at me.

**D'aww! :) **

**Poor depressed Maggie, it seems like everything in her life just sucks… Except for Carlisle. She sure does look up to him, almost like a savior. **

**REVIEW please! And if anyone sees a mistake can you let me know!**


	9. Get OUT!

Days turned into months, months turned into years. I had really no sense in time or what was happening in the world I walked in. Most things past in a blur to me; all I did was hunt in the forest, talk with Edward, and wait for Carlisle to get home from his job and spend time with him. Watching him going to work every day and seeing the sun rise and set were the only things telling me the day was starting or ending. Time passed quickly for me and before I knew it two years passed before my eyes.

When I was about a year Carlisle decided to bring home a jar of human blood to test Edward and I's resistance to it. When I smelt the sweet aroma I hissed at Carlisle and ran up into my room, sat on my bead and closed my eyes – not breathing, and kept my mind occupied so I wouldn't think that someone's blood was in my living room. I had promised myself I was never to harm any humans and I was prepared to stay the rest of my life in seclusion from the world.

While Carlisle explained to me that I would able to be around humans without ripping their throats out I still didn't believe him. I didn't think I ever would. But when Carlisle brought home the blood it got Edward curious about hunting humans more than ever.

So now I was cleaning the never used kitchen while Carlisle and Edward were speaking in Carlisle office about Edward leaving. I really wanted to eavesdrop but I was too scared, scared that Edward will leave me and go out into the world and kill.

I heard the door open and two sets of feet walking out of it and into the direction of the kitchen. I still kept scrubbing the counter with soap. When they started getting closer to me I scrubbed harder. So hard that the paint on the counter started rubbing off, oops…

"Maggie," I heard Carlisle speak behind me. I hummed in response and kept scrubbing.

"Can you turn around dear and look at us." He said. I sighed and turned around. When I looked at Carlisle I could see pity and disappointment in his eyes, when I looked at Edward I saw a bit of excitement. My stomach lurched and I felt dread spread over me. No, no, no, NO!

"Aunt Maggie, I am sorry!" Edward apologized quickly. Liar!

"No! You are not going! You are not leaving!" I snapped. "You are staying here with me!" I turned around and continued scrubbing the counter, harder than ever.

"It's my choice and I want to do it." Edward said stubbornly. I slammed my fist onto the counter and my fist broke through it and left a large dent in the top.

"No Edward." Was all I said.

"I am leaving within the next week; I want you to come with me." He said.

"You know what my answer will be Edward."

"So what you killed two children? Life goes on! Get over it and stop depressing everyone with all you self-loathing. You were a newborn and had no control. Get over it and get over yourself, your just pushing everyone away." Edward yelled. I turned to face him with a murderous look on my face.

"Get out Edward! I want you to leave, and when you do, don't come crying back to me and expect me to pity you when you hate yourself." I yelled back.

"Alright everyone! Let's calm down." Carlisle said coming in between us. I stared at Edward.

"I changed my mind Carlisle; I am not leaving next week." Edward said, "I am leaving now."

"Don't come back." I hissed and ran up to my room.

I sat on my bed for what felt like hours. I replayed what he said to me over and over in my head. Was I really depressing everyone around me? I do admit that I had been distant with Edward with the past few years. At first it was because of the fight we had during our first hunt, I still hadn't apologized. Then it was when Edward talked about leaving and hunting humans.

He just got mad at me for not wanting to go with him. He know what I was like after I came back.

"He's left." Carlisle said, bringing me from my thought.

"Good." Was all I said.

He came over and sat next to me on the bed. "You don't mean that Maggie."

"I know." I said. My defensive shield falling. I lowered my head, "I shouldn't have said any of that."

"We all make mistakes." He whispered. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it softly.

"You don't." I said quietly. He laughed softly.

"Me especially."

"Why did we let him go?" I whimpered.

"We had no choice. He is no longer a boy; he's a man now and has to make his own decisions. We cannot make him do something." I said gently. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed again just thinking over all that has happened in the past years. I just didn't know what to do.

"Will he come back?" I mumbled.

"Yes he loves you too much to say behind. I bet he will be back soon, less than a month." Carlisle said. I didn't believe him. Edward was too proud to come back.

"What should I do Carlisle? He's right I am being selfish and hating myself. Making life miserable for everyone!" I cried.

"No, no!" He shushed me, "you know that isn't true. You have made my life much better than it was before you. What we need to do is get you more confident in yourself again. You are no longer a newborn and you need to start living again." I opened my mouth to protest. He silenced me with a raised eyebrow. We were quiet for a bit.

"You'll help me?" I questioned meekly. He put his hand on my jaw and raised my head. He smiled and kissed my cheek, warmth spread across my whole body. I smiled at him; if I was human I would be blushing crazily.

"You know I will."

**Well Edward is gone; he will not be around for a little bit. I'm going to make Carlisle and Maggie's relationship blossom a bit before he gets back. :)**

**Sorry it isn't very good. I was trying to update before I leave for the weekend. When I come back I will probably change it around a bit. **

**Review! I will be a nice surprise when I get back on Monday!**


	10. Cheater

**Sorry that I have disappeared for a while my internet has been on the fritz for a while. You don't want to know how I got internet… My life has kind of gone down the shitter. June is just not my month. I have the worst prom imaginable, my grandpa dies the day before my graduation, and so forth. I am hoping that I next week will make everything up. Remember I will be gone for the next two weeks starting next Tuesday 6/19 but I'll be back 7/3. **

**Update 1/3 **

Carlisle and I were running through the thick forest I had once inhabited years ago. After the talk in my bedroom we decided on hunting for a bit and then maybe going back to the house to test my resistance with the human blood he had. I still had fears about this damned forest, that I would catch a scent of a human and go hunt it and fall into the deep end again. I didn't want to put myself in that position or way of life again. So to protect myself I stuck close to Carlisle. And since I was no longer a newborn I could no longer over power him, I think…

"You're lagging." I called behind me laughing. I heard Carlisle chuckling behind me.

"Just admiring the view, Mag." I heard him say. If I were human I would of blushed.

"I hope you are talking about forest scenery." I laughed turning my head around and raised my eyebrow.

"Of course, what else would I be speaking of?" He replied back, adding a wink directed at me for extra measure. "Face forward." He said, I turned around and saw myself heading towards the base of a very large tree. My face went to shock and I quickly deviated from my path to move around it. I heard him laughing behind me loudly. Once again, if I were human I'd be blushing like crazy.

We got farther and deeper into the forest and we had yet to find anything appetizing. Just a few small critters like bunnies or foxes. We wanted something much bigger.

We heard the snapping of branches a couple miles out ahead of us. I stopped immediately and waited for Carlisle to catch up because he was being slow.

When he caught up he asked why I stopped.

"I heard a snapping of branches up ahead but I cannot determine what it is." I said cautiously.

"Why didn't you go after it Maggie?" He asked.

"I didn't want to hunt it and realize it was a human and hunt it and fall of the wagon again and go back to that place where I was because I can't do that again and…" He put his hand on my mouth to stop my rambling. I always rambled when I was nervous.

"I understand completely. Should I go up ahead and see what it is?" He asked with a soft smile. I smile and nodded.

He runs off and turns into a blur with his speed and I don't need to wait long before he is back with a smile.

"A herd of deer, a whole bunch of them." He said excitedly. "Not a human in sight."

"Race you?" I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Deal, whoever loses has to eat some type of human food."

"Okay, try not to get caught up in the scenery again Carlisle." I teased and he chuckles back.

We stand next to each other silently. Both staring at each other with the corner of our eyes, waiting for once of us to make a move.

"One." I said aloud. We dug our feet into the ground. We hold our unneeded breath.

"Two." He says. I guess he expects me to say three.

I take off running and scream three behind me and start running toward the herd of deer not very far away. I hear him call cheater and it sounds pretty far away so I feel safe. I was running so fast that the forest looked like a big blur of green. So fast that if things were blocking my path like branches or twigs I wouldn't even notice they touch me since I just slammed them trough.

I got to the clearing and saw about 15 deer just grazing. I noticed the largest one and head straight for it. When it was arm's length from me it disappears from my sight and I turn to see Carlisle munching on it.

That little cheater.

"You are so dead." I ran up the next biggest deer and latched onto it sucking it dry. When I finished I saw Carlisle on his second one. I giggled evilly and ran and jumped onto his back and pulled him off.

He stood up and looked at me. He saw my little smirk and laughed and jumped onto me and our roughhousing ensued.

(-)

"What do you mean she is dead?" A man in his mid to late 20's yelled at a young nurse. He was dressed in an old army outfit.

"I apologize sir! Our records show that she and her entire family died of the Spanish influenza." The nurse said softly, her voice wavering a bit.

"Yes I have heard that, but I talked to your mortician and he never got the body." Curtis said with a growl in his voice. "Do you at least know where she is buried?"

She told him the cemetery she had on record. He stormed out silently.

!

Does anyone remember who he is?

**Okay so I am kind of lazy and I really don't want to look at the timeline of when each of the Cullen children was added into the family. I mean it will not be really of base but I just don't want to deal with it right now. Now if you guys really want it close to it I can because when I am reading it I don't like it, but when I am writing it I couldn't even give a damn. **

**But what is with and them deleting stories because they are MA? When I get to that point of the story I will have the scene on my blog so I don't get deleted. **

**Also! I am thinking about getting a tattoo for my two grandfathers that have passed away and I wanted to incorporate something into it but I am just drawing up blanks on what I should look like. So if you have an idea or a picture just PM me it. **

**The thing I wanted incorporated was that I lost my first grandfather slowly, like I knew it was coming on for months. He had brain and lung cancer. My second grandfather death was a total shock, he was helping but out a fire that was next door and collapsed so it was quick and no one could know it was going to happen. So any ideas?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Baby Maggie

**2 years later.**

**Maggie's POV**

Carlisle and I walked down Main Street in the new town we had relocated to. It was a fairly large town with a couple thousand people living in it. 30 minutes away is a large city that we have yet to visit. We kept the house in the outskirts of Chicago incase Edward returned back to it. We left a note to our new address if or when he decided to return.

I tightened my hold on Carlisle's arm as we walk past a group of women chattering. The burn in my throat grew and I heard their voices lower and eyes fall upon us as we passed them. Carlisle put is free hand on my arm and patted it lightly. I looked up to him and he gave me a small comforting smile and I reciprocated it.

I looked down at my left ring finger and saw the pretty ring sparking brightly. I sigh; it's not a real wedding band. Carlisle and I decided it was best if we acted married so it wouldn't look suspicious. We couldn't pass as siblings cause we just couldn't, I didn't want to. A very large part of me wished it was real ring and we were really married. Though I couldn't do that to Edward or Curtis… I could hardly remember my past love though. Memories were getting hazy.

"What a quaint little town." Carlisle said breaking my train of thoughts.

"Indeed it is." I replied softly. Silence again.

"Are you happy Maggie?" He asked me. I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course Carlisle! What made you think otherwise?"

"Just a question my dear. You seem a bit sad as of late." He said and stroked my hand. He had become very affectionate recently. I reached up and stroked his knuckles and then dropped my hand.

"I've just been missing Edward." I confess. He looks down at me with sympathy. "Part of me would like to try and find him. Apologize and maybe he will return." Carlisle stops walking which causes me to abruptly stop to. If I wasn't a graceful vampire I bet I would have fallen face first.

"You cannot leave me." Was all he said. I looked up at him in shock.

"Carlisle it wouldn't be-." I started but am interrupted.

"If you leave it will look odd, no wife leaves for a long period of time. We left the note he will come." He said sternly. I felt as if I was but a child being scolded by a parent.

"I was only saying that. I wasn't intending to leave." I retorted and frowned more with each word.

"Good." He said and continued walking. We didn't speak until later.

/

When we arrived home from our walk around town things had been very tense and awkward at the same time. He had never spoken or acted in that way. He was always soft-spoken and kind to me. There he was stern and strict. Almost reminded me of my father.

I looked over to Carlisle who was sitting on the couch reading an old medical journal and writing notes on it. I was sitting in the chair patching up a rip in a dress that I snagged on a branch while hunting. The only sound between us was the crackling of the fire.

It was _unbearable_.

I took in a long unneeded intake of air. I need to make some noise somehow. The silence is hurting my ears!

"Carlisle." I said to break the silence.

"Marjorie." He replied, not even glancing away from his work.

"About this afternoon…" I trailed out, not knowing what to say.

"Mag, I probably should have been more kind in my words but you cannot leave." He said and finally looked away from his work and stared at me.

"I agree Carlisle." I answered.

"But I have spent many years by myself and I don't want to go through that again." He placed the book on the table and walked over to me and kneeled at my feet then grabbed my hand. "I shouldn't of said that you cannot leave me but please don't leave me." He then kissed the back of my hand.

"Oh Carlisle." My defense breaks. I run my other hand through his hair. This man, oh this man. How sweet and kind he is. Almost perfect even.

I know I let him off scot free but I'll get him back later. He is just too sweet now.

We sit in silence for a bit, a good silence. Him just laying his head in my lap and I stroking his beautiful golden hair. I just adore this man.

"Maggie.." He says softly.

"Yes Carlisle?" I reply.

"I lov-." He stops short and raises his head. He looks directly into my eyes.

"I hear it too." I answer. Footsteps heading towards us. Much too fast for a human. I shimmer of hope rises in me. _Edward? _

"Maggie!" I hear him! Oh it's Edward! I stand up quickly and race to the door and swing it open.

"Edward!" I call out, I cannot see him but I can hear him.

A bush of copper colored hair catches my eye. Not seconds later he is in front of me reaching out to pull me into a hug.

"Edward!" I repeat and squeeze him back. I take a deep breath of him.

"Aunt Maggie." He replied. I giggle at us. We are such happy fools.

"Edward." Now Carlisle joins in. Edward breaks from my hug and heads over to Carlisle to shake his hand.

"Carlisle, I'm home again." My heart swells at his words.

"Welcome back Edward." Carlisle said and smiled. I walk over to them and entwine my arm with Carlisle's. Edward glances down at my ring finger and raises and eyebrow. I roll my eyes at him. _Oh Edward.. _

**Finally I update this, bout time right?:P I need a beta for this story and Till Death desperately. **

**Yep got my mojo back!:)**

**REVIEW! And oh a new poll!**


	12. Red and Heat

**Maggie's POV**

"Edward…" I say again but not in elation of him being home but in his eyes. They were not the amber color when he left home with but a deep and violent looking red.

"Aunt Maggie…" He says slowly, a shameful look passes through his eyes. I would have believed it but the red seemed so demonic that nothing good could be shown in them.

"Tell me you didn't Edward." I saw quietly, I gave him a look of deep sadness that he wouldn't of need to be a mind reader to know how disappoint I was.

"I'm sorry Aunt Maggie, but I couldn't help it." Edward said softly. I scoffed at him. Carlisle puts his hand on my lower back and Edward turns to look at him.

"Why don't we bring this inside?" Carlisle says smoothly. I back away from Edward and turn to walk with Carlisle inside. When we get to the front door I turn around and look Edward dead in the blood red eyes of his.

"You walk in this door, Edward, and you will not feed from another human again." I turn and walk inside not bothering to wait for his answer.

"Come on son." Carlisle said and I hear Edward and him enter the house.

I turn around to face Edward yet again, "welcome home." I say. He walks over to me and grips me into a loving hug and whispers an apology again.

"You must tell us of your travels, Edward." Carlisle said. Edward and I broke apart and move to the living room where we all sit. Carlisle and I on the sofa while Edward in the chair that was across from it. "Don't forget to practice Maggie."

"Yes, yes Carlisle." I say with a smile on my face but a roll with my eyes too. Edward tilts his head in confusion. Edward smiles at Carlisle and I would guess that Carlisle is explaining to Edward on what he is referring to.

"You're practicing on how to act like a human, Maggie." Edward says, I could practically hear the smirk on his face appear.

"All my human life I was told to behave like a lady; to sit up tall, not to fidget or itch. Now that I don't do any of those things it's now a problem. Now I have to learn to slouch, fidget around a bit and occasionally itch something. It's quite confusing; I feel that society will never be happy. Human or vampiric.

"Only you Aunt Maggie." Edward laughed. I do another oh so ladylike roll of the eyes.

"Edward, we would love to hear what has happened with you in the past few years." Carlisle says, I smile at him for practically saving me from being Edward's jokes and laughs.

"Well I mainly stayed around the city, I went and explored areas, the nightlife, oh and the movies they are just wonderful!…"

~/~

Later in the evening after Edward finished up his story on his travels away from home Carlisle and I were left at the house alone. Edward had run off to hunt, an animal as promised, which caused Carlisle and I to have the chance to talk without being overheard.

"Maggie, how are you dearest." He says softly, we decided that instead of reading by the fire we decided on dancing.

"You know, for an old man you are quite graceful." I say with a small smile on my face. He laughs quietly in my ear.

"Stop avoiding my question." He replies. I sigh.

"Oh I am alright; I am glad that Edward is back home with us again." I say but trail off at the end.

"But?" He asks.

"But I am afraid of that the Edward that has come home is not the Edward that left." I whisper, it hurts to think that Edward might of changed into someone else. I know that taking a human's life, even as a source of food can still harm someone. Even if it doesn't show physically.

"You are right Maggie." He says, "The Edward that left us is different than the one who came home. However, the person who left was a boy who wanted something only because he was told not to have it. The person who came back, who swallowed his pride to come back home to join his family again, was a man."

I look up at Carlisle with amazement in my eyes. "You always see the good in others Carlisle."

He smiles and drops me down for a dip. He smiles slowly at me and his mouth moves down towards my neck, I could feel his breath right on the scar of his teeth mark from where he bit to change me, but unlike last time when he bit which caused 3 days of pain it was a small light kiss. My eyes close and a smile grows on my face, my body feels like it has grown immensely in body head.

He slowly pulls us back into a standing position. Our bodies practically look like one because of the closeness of our bodies. I have to admit that I had never been this close to man before but I shall tell you that it feels just wonderful.

We continue to dance close, swaying with the violin and the piano that were playing softly from the record player. For almost the first time in a very long time I felt truly happy, content, and loved at the same time.

I do an unneeded sigh as I move both of my hand to rest on his chest. I look down at our faux wedding ring and smile a bit. He brings one of his hands and rests it on my left hand and toys with the ring. He smiles a bit looks up to meet me dead in the eye. He smiles at me and continues to toy with it as I smile back.

~/~

**Phew! Well I am back! :D I gotta admit, I really love writing this story. It's just so easy for me. It kind just flows out of me, I do love my other stories but this one is probably my favorite. **


	13. Changes

**Maggie's POV**

After dancing a bit longer we suspected that Edward might be coming along soon so we decided to end it. Usually we wouldn't of wanted it to end, we would probably could of danced all night long but that would not of been the best idea for I don't want to say when might of it led up to. But also with Edward back it might make things a bit more awkward.

Now we were sitting by a nice fire reading next to each other respectively, I was reading Bram Stoker's _Dracula _which I heard was going to be made into a motion picture sometime later this year and I was betting that Carlisle was reading one of his new medical journals. He seemed to be reading them more of late; I was guessing that Carlisle wanted to return back to being a doctor, ever since he changed Edward and me. Getting back to my book I found it a bit ironic that a vampire was reading about what we were supposed to be. I felt that almost everything that Stoker said that would help defeat us wouldn't. Though I hadn't been in a church in some time…

Maybe I should try it sometime… Thoughts of going up in flames when walking into one made me shudder a bit. Maybe not…

My head shot up at when I hear someone running towards the house. 

"Ah Edwards back." Carlisle said, he stood up and disappeared to return his book to his study. After finishing up the last of the page I put my bookmark and closed it. A pale hand comes into my sight. I take the hand and it helps me up.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said and smiled at him. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

"My pleasure." He said and smiled back at me. Just then Edward walks in through the front door; you could practically smell the elk's blood all over him. Even though we had quite some time hunting we still were a bit sloppy. Edward walks in and smirks at us.

"You've had a bit longer practice Aunt Maggie," Edward starts. "But I still don't ruin shirts like you do."

My eyes squint at him. "That was one time."

"Hmm… Indeed." He smiles. "I need to change, excuse me." And he disappears up the stairs to change and not even seconds later he's back with a new outfit and cleaned up from hunting.

"Edward…" Carlisle starts. Edwards starts nodding.

"I agree, I've noticed you planning this it would be best." Edward says. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. What is going on?

"Yes, and she agrees." Edward says. Carlisle turns to me.

"You do?" He asks and I look between the two of them.

"What is going on? You're doing that whole mind conversation. You know I hate that." I say, each word raising an octave trying to show my frustration.

"My apologizes Mag." Carlisle smiles and he pats my hand that he's been holding. "I've been thinking on relocating, we have been here for a short time but I have wanted to get back into working again. With this Depression I feel that I could be needed. Opening a clinic for free to help some of the people who cannot afford it."

"But where would we go?"

"Carlisle was thinking New York, Rochester possibly. It's a bit more populated than what we are used to but it where Carlisle would be needed." Edward explains. I sigh, I understood where they were coming from but I really did enjoy this place.

"Aunt Maggie was wondering if we could keep the house." Edward says. I shot him a look of annoyance.

"I can ask for myself you know." I say.

"Maggie we can keep the place. Maybe in a few years' time we can come back its secluded enough that it will not be noticed enough." Carlisle explains.

"What will be our story this time?" I ask. Edward looks to Carlisle and nods. I sigh again. "What is it then?"

"You and I will be a married couple." A shot of excitement shoots up my spin and Edward rolls his eyes. "And Edward could be your younger brother."

"And the reason he will be living with us?" I ask and Carlisle does his face of when he is thinking.

"Good idea Carlisle." Edward says, I start to speak about they're silent conversations when Edward speaks again. "Our parents died of sickness a few years back." Venom pools into my eyes. How very true for him

"Rochester it is."

~/~

We were driving our car through the streets of Rochester and marveled at the sight of it. I couldn't believe that it had been about 10 years that we had been changed and so much has changed along with us.

These changes frighten me a bit.

"Could agree more Maggie." I hear Edward say. He had seen most of this on his little vacation time.

**Okay it's time to get the ball rolling on this. We have Rosalie entering the lives of the Cullen's. I am getting tired of this and am ready to bring the whole family together! Honestly, this chapter feels like crap to me. Anyways I am going to be updating my stories about twice a week so make sure you keep an eye out. I'm guessing Puppy Love is up next! Review!**


	14. I'm sorry

**Ummm… I could give you a million and one excuses on why I haven't updated in forever but just know that I am sincerely apologizing. Just know that I will go through all of my stories and edit them… I've seen some mistakes that I missed. All I will be doing is just editing and probably will not add anything. If I do I will make sure to make a comment on the top of the chapter. **

**I'm sorry,**

**Leah**


	15. Burn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Not even Maggie. She owns herself in my brain… Is that weird?**

It's always difficult adjusting to a new place. Every move we make gets more tedious and challenging at the same time. I miss the comfort of coming to a house I put time into, Edward lounging on the couch reading a book that looks more complicated than interesting, Carlisle in his office studying new medical ideas, and I sitting on the porch look at everything that is happening outside. I could spend hours just gazing outside. We were so far away from any other people I didn't have to worry when the sun finally sets over the horizon and washes over my skin. I sometimes I imagine what the heat of the sun feels like on my skin. I try to remember what it was like when my skin was soft and did shine like diamonds. As the years pass I find it more and more challenging to remember my life before the bite, before Carlisle. All I really remember is feeling loved.

Walking down the streets of a bustling Rochester, the people stopping and staring at me like I was some kind of side show. I hated being stared at, it made me feel vulnerable. The men's eyes lusting and raking up and down my body, women's glaring over me in envy. The beauty I have been gifted seemed more like a curse. I didn't want to be remembered here.

We had been here for a few months. Carlisle was easily able to find a job her in Rochester and we continued on with our routine we have perfected.

Edward found it tedious to stay at home with me every day here so he decided to enter a college and do some classes. It was surprising how easy it was for him to snap back to the vegetarian lifestyle that he abandoned years ago. I secretly kept my envy to myself, good thing Edward could read emotions.

"Look at _her._"I hear as I walk along the street toward the hospital Carlisle was working at. I glance at the corner of my eye to see two women talking quietly about me across the park on a wooden bench.

"How much cosmetics must she wear to look like that?" One asks. My eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Who knows, Rose?" The other finishes. Having enough I turn my head to glance at these women. I look straight into their eyes. The Rose girl is a pretty blonde with a permanent snarl on her face with adds ugliness to her. A smile would make her all most as pretty as a vampire. The other was a normal looking woman with black hair and a nose a bit too large for her face. The way the other woman glance at the Rose woman I guessed she was envious of Rose's beauty too. I tune out the rest of the conversation. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. This is what I don't like about large cities. The people seemed to be meaner to people who are different. I do nothing to these people but still the make jealous comment about me behind my back.

I pick up my pace slightly, wanting to get to the hospital quicker. My throat started burning; practically screaming for me to grab a human and suck them dry. I needed to hunt tonight.

I took a deep breath and sighed when I reached the hospital. It was larger than all the other hospitals Carlisle has worked at but this is a bigger city.

I walk up to it and whisper a quick word of thanks to a man who hold the door open for me. As I enter the smell of blood, death, and sadness washes over me. I have always hated being in hospitals.

I walk up to the front desk and ask to speak to Carlisle.

"Ah, yes. You must be his wife Marjorie." I blush as the lady at the front desk finished her sentence. I never get old hearing someone say that.

"Yes I am." I reply with a small smile. Though it is not official Carlisle and I agreed that we should both say we are a married couple to avoid any unwanted attention while living here. Of course Edward just rolled his eyes at this agreement.

"How is your brother, Edward is it?" The lady asks. "We all just love his coming around and studying under your husband. "

I could help but smile. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Edward was quite the catch here at the hospital. "He's doing quite well." I say and add, "I'll make sure to let him know you were thinking about him."

She blushed the whole time we waited for Carlisle to come get me.

A few seconds or so later I hear Carlisle start walking down the hall towards me. Looking sharp in his usual doctors ensemble with his blonde hair styled to be out of his face. His eyes met mine and smiles widely. The lady who I was speaking to seconds ago heart starts beating crazily, I couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Maggie, dear." Carlisle says walking up to me. He takes my hand and kisses the top of it. The lady next to me sighs.

"Carlisle, I would like to speak to you for a few minutes." I tell him. He helps me from my seated positon and directs me to his office. Once we enter and close the door he sits down at his desks and waits for me to speak.

"Carlisle I cannot take much more of this city. Please let us go somewhere else!" I practically beg. We have only been here a few short months but I have hated it so far.

"Maggie…" He starts but I interrupt.

"I mean, the people are so rude with their side comments, the game here is so far out that we have to go searching for it. Plus humans are getting far too close to the house now.

"Maggie I just got settled into this job recently, I to would look strange if all of the sudden I got up and left. We are trying hard not to raise any more than usual alarms this time around." He says steadily. He sighs, fold his hands, and places them on his oak desk. "I know things are difficult now and you miss the old house but things will get better."

"Carlisle, I am telling you…" I start but is interrupted by a knock on the door. I close my eyes and sigh softly. Carlisle stands from his desk and pats my hand, almost like he is trying to comfort me.

He opens the door and speaks to another person. I know that we wouldn't be able to finish our conversation now but we will when he gets home. Carlisle closes his door and turns to me.

"We will finish this when we get home." He says. I nod and walk out of the door and start heading home.

It's dark when Edward returns home. I'm sitting inside on the couch reading a book that I have had for as long as I can remember.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the sun was out when my class ended." He said as he hangs his coat on the coat rack next to the door. I tell him its fine in my head and smile at him. Edward smiles back walks upstairs towards his room.

I return to my book and wait for Carlisle to return. It seem likes hours later when I start to hear him coming toward the house. It's different though, he's running instead of taking the car. Edward seems to notice or just heard my thoughts because the next thing I know Edward is next to me.

Before we see Carlisle we smell him. Him and lots of human blood. My eyes start to darken and my throat starts burning like it's on fire.

**:D**

**I'm back..**

**Review. I will edit this later**


End file.
